Castelia Gym
The Castelia Gym (Japanese: ヒウンジム Hiun Gym) is the official Gym of Castelia City. It is based on . The Gym Leader is Burgh. s who defeat him receive the . In the games Pokémon Black and White Before being able to challenge the Gym, the must help Burgh recover Bianca's stolen from Team Plasma. The Castelia Gym is designed like a huge beehive. It contains many small hexagonal rooms, several of which are cut off by walls of honey, which are at first barricaded by gates. There are buttons which are placed in the center of most of the rooms, and if certain buttons are stepped on, they trigger the gates to descend. However, a few buttons make Trainers who battle the player appear instead. The player is able to walk through the walls of honey once these gates are gone, allowing them to venture through the Gym and battle Burgh. The Gym is also decorated with pictures painted by Burgh himself. The room in which Burgh stands is slightly different to the previous rooms. The hexagonal room leads to a set of stairs, which leads up to a platform on which Burgh stands. Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Initially, Clyde will be blocking the Gym entrance, preventing the player from entering in Burgh's absence. He won't move until Burgh returns to the Gym after the player has helped Hugh to defeat Team Plasma in the Castelia Sewers. The Gym's interior has been redesigned. The Gym is now made up of multiple levels of silk, and the player must travel through silk cocoons to go between the different levels, battling s along the way, eventually making their way to the top floor, where Burgh is. The top floor is filled with colored paint on the floor, and Burgh's paintings are hung around the room. After reaching Burgh's room, the player is able to jump down a hole on the left side that leads to the bottom of the Gym. Appearance Trainers |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr BW Burgh.png |prize= 2760 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=BW |location=Castelia Gym |pokemon=3}} | | | |2|540|Sewaddle|♂| |None|540|Sewaddle|♂| |None|36=キハチ|37=Kihachi}} |2|415|Combee|♂| |None|541|Swadloon|♂| |None|36=ジャック|37=Jack}} |3|540|Sewaddle|♂| |None|415|Combee|♂| |None|557|Dwebble|♂| |None|36=ケリー|37=Kerry}} |2|557|Dwebble|♂| |None|541|Swadloon|♂| |None|36=アキオ|37=Akio}} Easy Mode/Normal Mode |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Burgh.png |prize= 2640|Easy Mode}}/ 2880|Normal Mode}} |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Castelia Gym |pokemon=3}} | / |gender=male |type1=Bug |type2=Grass |ability=Leaf Guard |move1=String Shot|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Status |move2=Razor Leaf|move2type=Grass|move2cat=Physical |move3=Struggle Bug|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Special |move4=Protect|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | / |gender=male |type1=Bug |type2=Rock |ability=Sturdy |move1=Smack Down|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Faint Attack|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Physical |move3=Rock Polish|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Status |move4=Struggle Bug|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Special}} | / |held=Sitrus Berry |gender=male |type1=Bug |type2=Grass |ability=Swarm |move1=Razor Leaf|move1type=Grass|move1cat=Physical |move2=Cut|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=String Shot|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Status |move4=Struggle Bug|move4type=Bug|move4cat=Special}} Challenge Mode |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Burgh.png |prize= 3120 |class=Leader |classlink=Gym Leader |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Castelia Gym |pokemon=4}} | | }} | | Items }} In the anime The Gym is a lilac building with huge glass windows on the walls and roof and a plant pattern above the front door. It is surrounded by skyscrapers and trees on a street called Gym Street. Leading to the front door are camouflage tiles. The inside is a botanical garden with a path for Trainers to walk on. Pokémon such as also reside here. Some of the trees are from Pinwheel Forest. The battlefield rises through the floor, it is a sandy terrain. Around the battlefield is more foliage with two huge propagators either side of it. and arrived there in Battling For The Love of Bug-Types! where Ash challenged Burgh to a Gym battle and won his third Badge. His evolved into a here too. In addition to Swadloon, Ash also used and in their Gym battle. Pokémon used in Gym was the first Pokémon that Burgh chose to battle Ash in Battling For The Love of Bug-Types!. It defeated Ash's Tepig easily, but was knocked out by Ash's Sewaddle. Burgh says that its shell is much lighter than a normal Dwebble's, making it more agile. Dwebble's known moves are , , , and .}} was the second Pokémon that Burgh chose to battle Ash in Battling For The Love of Bug-Types!. It put up a hard fight against , and its caused him to evolve. Despite the type advantage, Whirlipede was defeated by Ash's newly evolved Swadloon. Whirlipede's known moves are , , , and .}} was used in a Gym Battle against and his and won easily. It later disabled with String Shot and dominated the battle until Pikachu used Leavanny's to cut free from the threads and bombarded it with all of his attacks. It was ultimately defeated. Leavanny's known moves are , , , and .}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga The Castelia Gym appeared in Big City Battles and The Case of the Missing Pokémon, where it was challenged by . The Gym puzzle was specifically crafted for Black's Gym challenge as one of Burgh's artworks. After making his way through the walls of honey, Black started his battle with Burgh. He was at first unwilling to use Tep due to not wanting to let it evolve. As such, he resorted to Brav and Tula instead. In the end, Black was left with only Tep against Burgh's , which kept striking the Fire Pig Pokémon with super effective s. Just when it seemed like Tep had lost, it suddenly evolved into a , defeating Dwebble and earning Black the . After the battle, Iris brought an unconscious to the Gym, realizing that had been stolen. Using Pignite's sensitive sense of smell, the group then departed the Gym to find the culprits. File:Castelia Gym battlefield Adventures.png|Battlefield File:Castelia Gym interior Adventures.png|Interior of the Gym Pokémon used in Gym was the first Pokémon that Burgh used to battle . It was used to battle against Black's Brav but was easily defeated by an . Whirlipede's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} was the second Pokémon that Burgh used to battle . It fought against Black's Brav and defeated it with a combination of multiple s and the status. After Black sent out Tula, Dwebble was replaced with Leavanny, but was sent back into battle after Leavanny and Tula knocked each other out, where it was used to battle Black's Tep. After evolving into a , Tep defeated Dwebble, giving Black the victory. Dwebble's only known move is , and its Ability is .}} was the third Pokémon that Burgh used to battle . It fought against Black's Tula. Although it managed to pin Tula down with its silk, allowing it to easily knock it out, Leavanny fell afterwards due to being poisoned. Leavanny's known moves are and , and its Ability is .}} Trivia * In , this is the only Gym which Cheren defeats before the player. Origin Castelia Gym's interior design in may be based off the interactive sculptures of contemporary artist . Category:Gyms Category:Unova Gyms de:Pokémon-Arena von Stratos City es:Gimnasio Pokémon de Ciudad Porcelana fr:Arène de Volucité it:Palestra di Austropoli ja:ヒウンジム zh:飛雲道館